Duc
'Duc '(デュック) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Duc has green hair, orange horns, and a black tail. He wears a black and white sleeveless outfit, and black gloves. Personality Despite first being seen taunting the humans he ruled over, Duc is generally a decent person. He hopes to create a place where humans and mazoku can live together, and cares very much for his family. Biography Duc was a mazoku card battler, and the lord of Asia. He is married to Shima, and has several children, most notably, Rugain, whom he plans will take his place one day. When Dan first arrived in the future, he challenged Duc, in order to free Tokyo. Duc was unprepared for Dan's strategy and lost, admitting it was his own fault. He gave up Tokyo as requested. Later, he Barone and Zazie met. Zazie proposed that the three of them form a triple alliance, in order to protect the queen. Duc approved of the idea, and joined in. When Dan travelled to Oct to meet the queen and request her help, she proposed that Dan battle to decide what would happen. Duc requested that he be the one to face Dan. He was given The CancerBushin Cancerd, one of the 12 Zodiac X-rares, to use. Despite this, Duc was defeated once again. He was arrested as punishment for his failure, but graciously accepted it, as he enjoyed the battle. In prison, Duc was tortured by Geraid. He and Zazie had plans to use Duc for their own plot. They brainwashed him, and changed him into a cyborg. Duc, now calling himself The PrisonGeneral Duc, was given his own squad of followers, and a special "brave killer" deck. In order to collect the Zodiac X-rares, he captured Dan, as well as En and Fant. Barone challenged him for Dan's freedom, but was easily defeated. Duc attempted to kill him afterwards. After hearing what happened to his father, Rugain approached him. Duc denied that he knew his son, and attacked him. Dan, concerned for En and Fant, battled Duc soon after this, but suffered the same fate as Barone, and his arm was badly injured. Duc took the cards that Dan had collected so far, and planned to keep Dan to use further, but he was saved by Rugain and Flora. Although Duc was initially being used under the pretext that he would protect the queen, Zazie ultimately used him against her, having Duc impale her with a sword. Although it was a transformed Lucretia that he actually murdered, Zazie was still able to advance his plan because of this. Duc once again battled Dan after this incident. This time, he was defeated, and disappeared after the battle. Duc was being kept locked up again by Zazie. His memories were corrupted further, causing him to forget even his own name. All he remembered was to collect the Zodiac X-rares, which was triggered when he saw or heard about them. Taking the ones that he had stolen from Dan, which Zazie was holding, he took off in his core bullet. He was found by a girl named Elis, who took care of him. Unfortunately, Elis had one of the Zodiac X-rares, which caused him to attack her. Dan arrived in time to save her, and battled Duc again. During the match, Duc's memories were beginning to return. He was defeated, and there was an explosion afterwards. Dan went to see if he was alright, but Mai appeared, stealing the X-rares he had for Barone. Duc was injured, but safe. He was reunited with his family, and pleased by how much Rugain had accomplished. He told Rugain he was stepping down as soon as the world was saved, and that it was his turn to rule. Deck Duc's main deck is green. He uses older cards which he finds are still useful. As the Prison General, he uses a brave killer deck, with The Starslayer Darkwurm Nova as an ace card, along with the nexus, The DarkSacred Sword. If not fighting a brave user however, he switches tactics and instead uses The SevenShogun Beldegaulle, utilizing The DarkSacred Sword's effect to change the cost of destroyed spirits to activate Beldegaulle's immortality. Battle Stats: Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Koretoyo Hinokuni in Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Appearances Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X manga Gallery Duceyecatch1.jpg Charduc.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Mazoku Category:Male characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Antagonist